


Can't Smile Without You

by IvanW



Series: Song Inspired Fics [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Song fic, maybe crack, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Inspired by Barry Manilow's Can't Smile Without You





	Can't Smile Without You

“Jim, your Vulcan’s here again.”

Jim Kirk looked up from his book to gaze blankly at his friend, Leonard “Bones” McCoy. “He’s not my Vulcan. And tell him to go away.”

“I tried that already. This time he’s not budging.” Bones shrugged. “I think you’re going to have to send him away this time, Jim.”

He eyed his half-eaten sandwich and lukewarm coffee that sat neglected on his desk. Wouldn’t really be a big loss to go outside to deal with the riffraff he guessed. He stuck his bookmark in between two pages, set his book down, and grabbed his light windbreaker. He shrugged into it, ignoring the knowing smirk on Bones’ face as he passed by him and went to the door.

Through the glass door of the building he could see the Vulcan standing by a lamppost, hands in the pockets of his parka-like coat. It wasn’t _that_ cold out.

Jim rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, walking out side.

“You can’t keep coming here, Spock.”

“I am hoping it will not be necessary after today.”

“Oh?”

Spock looked around, but there was no one else in the courtyard, but him and Jim. He moved closer to Jim. “I can’t smile without you.”

He folded his arms across his chest. “I’ve never seen you smile. You’re Vulcan.”

“I am speaking figuratively, of course.”

“Of course.”

“I can’t laugh and I can’t sing.”

“Uh…”

“I’m finding it hard to do anything.”

“Seriously? Look no offense, but you’re hardly Barry Manilow.” 

Spock nodded. “Yes. I realize. But…I needed a way to secure your attention.”

“We’ve been over this. We ended for a reason, Spock. You. You can’t control your jealousy.”

“Jim…”

“No matter what I said, you were convinced that whatever everyone else said about me was right and that I couldn’t be trusted.”

Spock made a wincing face. “I…know. I was wrong. I have said I was sorry numerous times.”

“I only ever wanted you, Spock. No one else. And the flirting…”

“Yes,” Spock said in a rush. “I do know. I feel sad when you’re sad.”

“Oh. My. God.”

“I feel bad when you’re bad.”

Jim frowned. Blinked. “No.”

“What?”

“I mean that isn’t the way the song goes, Spock.”

“It is not?”

“No! It’s not I feel bad when you’re bad. Sheesh. It’s “I feel glad when you’re glad’.”

Spock arched a brow. “Are you certain?”

Jim huffed. “Yes.”

“Very well. But if you only knew, what I’m going through…”

“Spock…”

“Well.” Spock inclined his head. “You did come along just like a song to brighten my day. You were part of a dream that is now light years away.”

Jim closed his eyes and counted to ten. “You need to stop. Really.”

“But Jim.”

He opened his eyes and peered at Spock. “What?”

“Some people say happiness takes so very long to find, but I’m finding it hard leaving your love behind me.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Barry. _Enough_. “

“But you said I was no Barry Manilow. “

“And that’s still true. So very true.” But Jim found himself taking a step closer to Spock. “You’re ridiculous, do you know that?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. But I…I knew of your fondness for ancient romantic pop songs.”

Jim smiled, despite himself and his resolve to resist Spock. Because really? When had he ever had a chance? He stepped closer still until he stood right in front of Spock. “You know what else I have a fondness for?”

“Begging?”

Jim laughed. “_No_. I mean yes, but no. But I wouldn’t be opposed to you doing some.”

Spock cleared his throat.

“You. I have a fondness for you. Bones is right. You are my Vulcan.”

And then Spock sucked in a breath. “Does that mean…?”

Jim kissed him, soft, slow, and sweet. “Yep. I can’t smile without you either.”


End file.
